


My King

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, Happy Ending Compliant, M/M, Rimming, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: "No, Ignis. Not tonight. Tonight you're My King."Ignis and Noctis have a bit of a night where they trade places.





	My King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> This is for Lhugy. You wanted something soft and sweet with a bottom Ignis, and here we are!

"Noctis—we can't possibly do this."

"Just lay back, Iggy. Lay back and let me do all the work."

Ignis closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, at the breeze of air that he knew was no doubt hitting Noctis's lips. He could almost feel Noctis above him, with that so perfect smirk across his mouth, lips slightly parted enough for just the hint of teeth to flash through. He would be smirking. He _had_ to be smirking.

"Noctis—this isn't an appropriate place to—" Ignis groaned as he felt Noctis's hand sliding its way between his thighs.

"Remember the part where I'm King, and I can do whatever I want?" Noctis's voice was getting further away, but Ignis could feel his fingers pulling at his zipper, his mouth sliding across the expanse of skin at his stomach from where his shirt had ridden up. "Remember, Iggy?"

"But—" 

Noctis nuzzled his nose against Ignis's hipbone, and Ignis could not stop his voice from catching in his throat. His hands smoothly pulled down Ignis's trousers, forcing his shoes off with them. His loafers hit the ground with a resounding thud. "We're not teenagers anymore. They can't tell us what to do." 

_ They can't tell us what to do. _

They were words that Noctis and Ignis had lived by since the Dawn. The Gods, the Prophecy, Ardyn Izunia—nothing controlled their destinies anymore.

Nothing and no one could stop them. 

"Put your knees over my shoulders.... and your hands on the armrest." Even on his knees, Noctis sounded like a king.

"Yes, Your—"

"No, Ignis. Not tonight. Tonight you're My King."

Ignis opened his eyes, focusing on Noctis. There he was, with the slight hint of a 5 o'clock shadow across his jaw, his sleeves rolled up and yes—there was that infernally beautiful smirk.

"But your knee—" 

"Will be fine." Noctis kissed Ignis's knee, letting his lips ghost over the small scar that was long faded to silver, but both knew had once made its way straight through his knee. Ardyn's sword had done its damage, and yet Ignis had survived. They both had survived. "Let me take care of you, My King." Noctis's stubble scratched along the skin, making Ignis's toes instinctively curl. 

Ignis let out a shuddering breath. "So be it, Noct." 

Noctis pressed a half kiss to his knee as he slowly moved up his thigh, leaving the small hairs on his body standing at attention. He was delicate in every touch, in every whisper of his lips across skin, until finally Noctis's nose was buried against the curls between Ignis's legs. 

"Do you want me to..."

Ignis leaned back against the black marble and red satin, staring up at the ceiling. It was a spiderweb of the night sky, stretching out across the expanse of space and time, and for a moment Ignis forgot how to breathe.

Instead of words, Ignis loosened his grip on the chair and hooked his feet together, allowing himself to fall a bit into the back of the chair. It was a bit of an awkward position, but for what he wanted Noctis to do...

"Your tongue... your fingers..." Ignis allowed his fingers to run against the shell of Noctis's ear before curling them in his thick black hair. "Ple—"

"Kings do not beg." Noctis nuzzled against Ignis's pink cock. " _Demand_ it."

Ignis swallowed and looked up at the door to the Throne Room. If anyone found them...

_ They can't tell us what to do. _

"Put your tongue inside of me, Noctis."

"With pleasure, My King."

Ignis wasn't sure how long he lasted like that, but Noctis took his time. His tongue had curled inside him, touching him, tasting him. It was as if Noctis's tongue wanted to memorize every muscle and every shudder.  Once Noctis's mouth had moved to his cock, his fingers moving inside Ignis at an almost agonizingly slow and methodical pace, Ignis knew that any semblance of quietness was gone. Every shred of decency and decorum had vanished into the ether. 

He whimpered and groaned out Noctis's name, again and again, until it seemed the word had lost all meaning within his pleasure. 

When he finally came, it was almost a relief.

"Kiss me?"

Ignis relaxed his locked legs from around Noctis's shoulders, letting them fall to around his waist as Noctis pulled himself up. Ignis grabbed him by the collar of his black-pressed shirt, enjoying the cool material against his burning skin.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Ignis smiled as he felt Noctis's slightly bruised and wet lips on his.

He could get used to this.


End file.
